Warrior cats :The Sight
by Mooneye1234
Summary: In the forest were wild cats rule, Thunderclan,Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan thrive in greenleaf. But when an unexpected arrival shows up everything changes, Heather has a gift...she can see things in the eyes of others.
1. Prologue

The Sight

Prologue

Mooneye

"I told you three cats, not three kits!" Tigerstar spat.

"Is this the kind of results I can expect from you in the future Stone!" he snarled.

Stone stared at the pool of water calmly.

"No Tigerstar, I just didn't see much sense in dragging three full grown Warriors here when I could easily bring three kits"

"You speak as if you have authority... now lets get this done." he grunted.

Stone worked quickly, putting the three kits into a semi-circle and leaving the fourth behind. They all started to meow in protest.

"Can't you get them to shut up" Tigerstar mumbled.

Stone made a threatening step towards them and made a loud hiss. They stumbled back in fear, and Stone curled his tail in accomplishment.

"Are you ready?" Stone asked.

"Since the day I died" he answered simply.

Stone began to recite the words...

_"In the Vale of darkness,_

_The dead will rise._

_To bring revenge, _

_from the darkest times._

_The one with the sight,_

_from the darkest of nights._

_Will bring the sinners,_

_to their death's._

_With the hunter,_

_we will prevail._

_Let the all powerfuls life,_

_flow into theirs._

_The was is not over, _

_intill me have won._

he shuddered as he said the last words,

_"Fear and Guilt- has begun,_

_let it break them one by one."_

Onece the last words were said the three kit started to glow, and their whines started up again. But Stone didn't rebuke them this time, the glow started to slowly grow into a shine, and then it grew so feirce that it was almost blinding.

Then the wind started to pick up and soon the tree's were tilting in their effort to stay standing. The kits started to wail in pain as the light got stronger and the wind roared louder.

Then when everything seemed like it wouldn't end, there was a bright flash of light and Stone was standing there, alone. Doubt flashed in his eyes.

Had all his efforts to bring Tigerstar back to life been for nothing? Or had it all been a dream, and he was just waking up from it now?

That couldn't be it, but does that mean all these moon of studying those stupid wild ctas been for nothing, and even stealing those kits had been for nothing.

The thought of the kits brought him back to realite. He turned toward the corner he had left the fourth kit, and sure enought it was still there, it green eyes wide with confushion.

"You look just a confused as I feel." Stone grumbeld.

It let out a whine.

Stone snorted in contempt.

A loud triumphat roar echoed through the tree's. Stone gave a smirk, it was a Tiger.

Their plan had worked.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

The Sight

Chapter 1

The forest is quiet as Moonfeather's patrol walk through the Thunderclan's territory. The only sounds come from the rustling leaves of greenleaf and the water of the lake lapping up on the shore. Moonfether stoped abrutly with her ears raised.

"Hey! why are we stopping?" a young tom asks.

Another cat raises their tail to silence him.

"I can hear something..."Moonfeather commented.

A low whimpering sound confirmed her words.

"Lionpaw go back to camp and tell Firestar"

Lionpaw sped around in the other direction, and as if it were a signal a small brown she-cat with her ribs showing through her dull coat, stumbled out of the undergrowth. Her water blue eyes grew wide with fear as she look at the cats standing infront of her.

"Who are you"

The strange cat shook with fear and spun around and ran.

The cat with long legs started after her.

"Spiderleg, don't bother you'll just scare her more. We'll go around to the lake and follow her up the border, we can catch her there."

They ran in silencealong the lake shore, and then finally reached the river which marked the Thunderclan and Windclan border.

Moonfeather sniffed the air, and then head towards a holly bush. Spiderleg heisitated but then followed, when they entered the bush they were shocked by what they saw.

What they had thoughtwas a small cat, was actually a kit.


End file.
